The New Family
by overload-j
Summary: Sequel to The New Fiance. Ezra and Aria's life now seems to going to normal for once. But this is Rosewood, no one's life runs smoothly here.
1. Chapter 1

Never did I think I'd see the day. Here I am, twenty years of age, standing in the middle of the newborns section at the Rosewood Mall, trying to decide between all the beautiful little baby clothes. Everything was so small. The miniature shoes fitted neatly into the palm of my dainty hand, while the little rompers measured smaller than the length of my forearm. Not to be sexist, but I had to admit that the girls clothes were alot more appealing than the little mens. The soft pink colours blended perfectly together, to form what looked like a candy floss cloud. I couldn't wait to see what Ezra and I's baby would look like, snuggled into the tiny knitwear.

Things have been going great over the past two years. I was now beginning my third year at Hollis, whilst Ezra had worked his way up to the head of the English department at Rosewood day. Our relationship was stronger than ever, and everyone around us seemed to support it. As for Jackie, she recently married her work colleague James, and seemed to be enjoying her new life. Her column at the NY Times didn't lift off, so she started her own magazine last year called 'J'adore'. Typical, I know, but I'm happy for her. Both Ezra and I are. We attended her wedding, and it was like the past year never happened. She and Ezra didn't speak much obviously, but when they needed to come through, they both did.

Our relationship hasn't changed that much, but I no longer feel intimidated by her. I've grown in confidence and strength, all with the help of the most amazing man on this planet. Ezra Fitz.

As I glided my hands along the rails of petite dresses, I felt a small tug on my right leg, followed by a frantic, high pitched voice.

"Mommy, mommy, momm... Oh!"

I knelt down until I was at eye level with the young boy. "I'm sorry sweetie, you seem to have mistaken me for your mom. Do you need help finding her?" I asked in the most gentle tone I could muster up. The little guy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Oh thank God Connor. There you are." said a small, brown haired women, similar to mines, as she picked up the kid and hugged him close to her. "I was so worried! Thank you so much Miss for helping him." she finished off, whilst extending her hand in gratitude.

"It was no problem Ma'am. He seems like a lovely child." I said whilst shaking her hand.

"He is, besides the fact it's like looking for a needle in a hay stack when he wanders off. We better get going, I'm running offly late. Thank you again so much." she said whilst taking the boys hand and guiding him away. As he followed his mother, he turned back and gave me a little smile. I couldn't wait to have a little child. I could imagine them having my hair colour, only with Ezra's curls, his deep piercing blue eyes, and my nose. Not to brag, but I think we'd make a pretty good looking batch.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." called a much deeper voice, only in a mocking, child like tone. I was about to turn around to face the calls direction, when two masculine arms wrapped themselves around my torso. "I've lost my mommy too. Can you help me find her?" said the smooth voice, only once again masked by the mocking tone. His lips pressed softly against my shoulder and worked their way up my neck. I giggled like a highschool girl, before turning around to meet the beautiful gaze of Ezra Fitz.

Over the past two years, Ezra has become even more handsome... If that's even possible. His dark brown tousled hair was messy, yet neat ontop of his gorgeous head, and his eyes shone brighter than ever before. We truly were happy and it showed on both of our faces.

"Aw, do need me to help you too?" I replied, in the same manner as his request.

He let out a soft chuckle before replying, "Never mind. I think I found everything I need." With that sweet boyish smile of his plastered on his face, he leant down and kissed me sweetly. His soft lips against mine, provided more comfort and happiness than any amount of fortune or beauty on this planet could give. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else.

The kiss didn't last very long, probably because we were standing in the middle of the mall, but it was perfect. You know when people say, everything else just melted away, I thought I knew what that meant, I didn't, until I met him. What have I ever did to deserve a man like this. I was thankful for him everyday.

As we pulled away, I breathed in deeply, cherishing his smell of musky cologne and washing detergent in his clothing. Beautiful. I opened my eyes, to met his gaze, and gave him a sweet smile.

"So did you find anything yet?" I asked.

"No. How the heck am I supposed to know what to buy for a baby? They're all the same." replied Ezra, whilst dramatically waving his hands around the baby clothes.

"EZRA FITZ! I'm shocked at your lack of enthusiasm for little baby. I thought you liked the idea of having kids." I said in a half joking, half hurt manner. I hoped that I could one day start a family with this man.

"Correction. I have very little enthusiasm for Hardy's baby, but ours," he said whilst cupping my face in his hands, "is a completely different story."

Any trace of worry I had vanished in that very moment. I smiled brightly before he pecked my lips once more.

"Will you help me?" he said said with a fake pout upon that gorgeous face of his.

"Of course I will." I said before taking his hand and leading him through the vast cloud of cotton candy. Eyeing through all these baby clothes, suddenly made me wonder how long it would take for Ezra and I to start a family. Yes. A mini Ezra running around our home sounded very appealing. We've been dating for two years now, and I'm patiently waiting for a proposal.

Call me old-fashioned, but I'd prefer to be married before I have children. I guess it's influenced by my classic, home-life upbringing.

"How are we even supposed to know what colour to get, if we have no idea what it's going to be yet?" asked Ezra, whilst scrunching his eyebrows together, eyeing the rails of clothing.

"We'll have to stick with neutral colours then. What about this?" I asked, whilst holding up an adorable, cream coloured, winter OnePiece. Ezra turned around and smiled as his eyes landed on the clothing.

"Okay, I have to admit. This," he said whilst taking the little OnePiece from me, "is pretty damn cute."

"See. That wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, whilst wrapping my arms around his toned torso.

"No it wasn't. But you make everything in my life seem better." I laughed at his cheesy comeback, but was interrupted by further development of the conversation. "I bet that what the daddy says in every sappy baby scene." I nudged him playfully before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Come on babe. We'll grab a teddy bear and a gift bag, then we're all set to go." I said.

"Finally!" said Ezra, whilst breathing a shy of relief. I swear to God! What is it about shopping, that all men find suicidal? No wonder most girls find the idea of a gay guy bestfriend so appealing.

Later that evening, after the baby shower, Ezra and I lay cuddled up on the couch, whilst the latest episode of Modern Family played across on the television screen. Neither of us seemed to be paying attention to it, as neither of us made any sign of emotion throughout it. Most of the time Ezra would be smiling like an idiot at the sight of Sofia Vergara, but tonight his mind seemed to be in a whole other room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, in an attempt to see what's taken over his mind.

He eyes tore away from straight ahead, to look down at me. He smiled sweetly as he kissed me on my fore head. "I'm just wondering how Hardy managed to settle down before me. I mean last year, I though Sara was just another 'Girlfriend of the week', but now he's married to her, and having a baby. It's just made me see things a little bit clearer.

I furrowed by brows at his therapeutic confession and asked, "Ezra, what are you talking about?"

"There's something I've been waiting to ask you for a long time now. I just never knew how and when to do it. I know you're not really into spontaneous gestures of affection, so I think here and now is a pretty perfect time. In our own home, we're I hope to see our family grow someday." he said whilst staring deeply into my eyes. My heart began to beat faster, and no words seemed to be able to form in my mouth. Was he going to, no he can't be.

He stood up and walked over to our bed. He pulled out a box from underneath it and opened it up. From it, he retrieved a smaller black box, and began to make his way back towards me on the couch. He breathed raggedly out loud and smiled slightly, before kneeling down infront of me.

"Aria Rose Montgomery, will you do me the greatest honour," he began whilst opening up the box slightly, "of becoming my..." suddenly a loud ringing tone filled the silent room. We both jumped at the loud ringing from the phone and stared at one another. Ezra sighed loudly and closed in eyes, before closing the box and walking towards the phone. Seriously? If I had it my way, all phones on this planet would be destroyed. They always seemed to ruin Ezra and I's and couple moments.

"Hello." said Ezra in a sad tone down to receiver. "Oh hey Hardy. Listen man, now's not a good..." he stopped abruptly and his face slowly flooded over with worry. I walked slowly towards him and looked on in worry. I could faintly hear Hardy's pained voice from the telephone as it stressed, "Ezra there's been an accident. I need you here man."


	2. Chapter 2

The clinical, sterile aroma flooded my nostrils as the familiar beeping sound invaded my ears. Everything about this place screamed depression. As I held on tight to Ezra's hand, feeling the clamminess as I twitched my fingers, encouraging the circulation of blood flow yet again, my mind wandered back to three years ago...

"Aria! Have you heard any news? Is she ok? Where is she? Has she been operated on yet?" said an air deprived Spencer Hastings as she came to a halt before my tired eyes.

"She's just out of surgery. Her mom said they had to remove her spleen and there's significant damage to her leg, but other wise, she's going to be fine Spence" I replied, expressing my relief for my bestfriends lucky escape.

Just less than an hour ago, my three bestfriends, Hannah, Spencer and Emily were all gathered in the Old Woods Reserve for Mona Vanderwall's seventeenth birthday 'glamping' bash. We were standing in the car park discussing excuses for escaping this hell of a night when we heard the distant sound of a loud, high speed engine. Hannah stepped out into the road to get a better view of the source of the noise polluter when, out of nowhere, two head lights came speeding up behind her.

"HANNAH LOOK OUT!" screamed a fear ridden Spencer. But it was too late.

The car collided with the petite blonde's outline and sent her toppling over the windscreen and crashing down the rear end of the vehicle.

Time stood still at that very moment. No one moved. No one so much a breathed. Complete silence filled the parking lot except the once again distant sound of a loud car engine and the screeching of its tyres as it sped around the corner and into the black night. What seemed like hours was merely a few seconds of fear. The silence was broken was a convulsively sobbing Emily Fields ran towards the still body on the dusty old ground.

Timidly she reached for the mop of blonde hair as Spencer and I walked towards them in the sort of manner the girl in a horror movie walks towards the door she stupidly wants to open. Hannah lay still, as I pulled out my cell and knelt down beside the others. The dirt spoiled my black skinny jeans while tears of horror began to slip down my face, brining with it what ever makeup I had left on my eyes after this long night.

I dialled 911 before I brought the phone up to my ear and listened to the dial tone.

A sound emitted from the speaker, of a nasally female voice recitting "911 what is your emergency?"

"Hi my name is Aria Montgomery and my friend's just been hit my a car." I said before listening to further instructions. "It's the Old Wood Reserve parking lot" my voice was drowned out by a fearfull cry for help from Spencer. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!"

That night was spent in uncomfortable waiting room chairs, waiting for updates on out bestfriend's fate, much like now.

Hardy's wife had taken severe pains in her lower abdomen as she lay resting after the hectic babyshower. Hardy rushed her to hospital but in the car journey, she lost a lot of blood on the front seat of the cold Sedan. The had gone into early labour during the early hours of this morning, where their baby began birthing feet first. Complications with the umbilical chord ended with a still birth. The traumatic loss of blood during the labour was too much for Sara's fragile state. At four thirty am, Benjamin James Jacobs was pronounced dead on arrival at the Rosewood Memorial Hospital, when not long after, his adored mother Sara Alana Scott-Jacobs was too pronounced dead.

Ezra sat with Hardy in the waiting room as the Doctor tried to help Hardy comprehend the likely hood of this event. There was nothing anyone could have done. God blesses the earth with gifts to people and then takes them away in an instant. No one knows why he inflicts this pain on innocent people like Hardy, but he does, and I believe it's all for a good reason. It may be a reason left unknown to the victims themselves, but in later life, they are blessed with joy's and wonderful gifts, in return for their courage and strength during these times.

As Hardy sat there, motionless. Pale. Numb, Ezra talked to him about staying at our place for the night. As he kept a fixed stare on the clinical blue painted wall infront of him, he shook his head and declined the offer.

"No. I want to go home." said an unfamiliar, timid Hardy.

"Okay, but you're riding with us" said Ezra as he soothingly rubbed Hardy's back.

"I don't mean here home. I'm going back up north for a while to stay with my parents" said Hardy as he slowly turned his head to face Ezra. "Drop me off at the airport?"

"Of course. Whatever's best for you right now man" said Ezra as an apologetic smile broke out on his pain ridden face.

The three of us started walking towards the brightly lit exit, out into the cold winter's night. As the first flakes of winter began to fall onto the dry pavement, idyllic white began to erase the tortures that tonight brought. Unlike three years ago, I left Rosewood Memorial with a pain in my chest, but a strong face to help Hardy through this time. The only thing I didn't know at that time, was that the challenges we faced tonight would only make us stronger for the long journey ahead...


End file.
